Luan and Benny 30 Day OTP Challenge
by danielsamuels128
Summary: I've always wanted to take part in the 30 Day OTP Challenge, so I'm doing it with Luan and Benny. Who would you make do this type of challenge? Well, let's get this challenge started. Rated T due to later chapters.
1. Prologue

Yes. It's been with us for generations. No 2 people we ship can escape from it. The 30 Day OTP Challenge. We all have a clue on how it might go down.

**Day 1: **Holding Hands

**Day 2: **Cuddling somewhere

**Day 3: **Gaming/watching a movie

**Day 4: **Dating

**Day 5: **Kissing

**Day 6: **Wearing each others' clothes

**Day 7: **Cosplaying

**Day 8: **Shopping

**Day 9: **Hanging out with friends

**Day 10: **With animal ears

**Day 11: **Wearing kigurumis

**Day 12: **Making out

**Day 13: **Eating ice cream

**Day 14: **Genderswapped

**Day 15: **In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

**Day 16: **During their morning ritual(s)

**Day 17: **Spooning

**Day 18: **Doing something together

**Day 19: **In formal wear

**Day 20: **Dancing

**Day 21: **Cooking/baking

**Day 22: **In battle, side-by-side

**Day 23: **Arguing

**Day 24: **Making up afterwards

**Day 25: **Gazing into each others' eyes

**Day 26: **Getting married

**Day 27: **On one of their birthdays

**Day 28: **Doing something ridiculous

**Day 29: **Doing something sweet

**Day 30: **Doing something hot

I am actually one of those people who ship Luan and Benny. Also, I've always wanted to make 2 characters who many people ship try this challenge out. So, why not. Here we go starting with Day 1: Holding Hands.


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

Luan was brushing her hair in her room while looking into her silly mirror. Her sister, Leni, walked in.

"Hey Luan" Leni said.

"Hey Leni" Luan said back. "Is this hair style good enough?"

"Why ask?" Leni ask.

"Benny and I are going to do the OTP challenge" Luan answered. "Do you know how many of our fans think me and him go together like peanut butter and jelly?"

Leni looked at the viewers. "You really think that?" Leni asked.

Luan responded "I'm so excited to do this."

Leni asked "you and Benny gonna let this challenge make you get peanut butter and jamming?"

Luan laughed at what Leni was asking.

Leni couldn't help but laugh along.

"I think the 2 of you are gonna have a really fun time with this 30 Day OTP Challenge. What will the 2 of you do first?"

Luan responded "Day 1: Holding hands".

Leni wished Luan good luck before exiting her room. Luan thanked her.

20 minutes later, Benny was knocking on the door. Leni and Luan came downstairs.

When they opened it, they said hi to Benny.

"Hey girls" Benny said. "Ready to go Luan?"

"You bet" Luan said.

As they walked off, Leni said to them "good luck with your silly challenge."

"Challenge?" Benny asked.

"The OTP Challenge" Luan said. "Holding hands is the first thing on the challenge list."

As a result, Luan and Benny held hands with each other.

"This seems easy enough" Benny said.

As they continued down the street, they stumbled upon a familiar house.

"Isn't this where Ronnie Anne and Bobby used to live?" Benny asked.

"It is" Luan answered. "Another family lives there now. Only me, Leni, Lincoln and Luna know about it, though. Oh, and so does my dad."

Benny understood what Luan was telling him. They continued on down the street holding hands.

The pair arrived at the park when they started to get a little tired.

"You okay, Luan?" Benny asked.

"Yeah" Luan told her. "Just a little tired. Who knew walking long distances can really put a number of your feet?"

"I agree" Benny said. "Well, we're at the local park. Let's go find a spot on the grass to lie down on."

Luan agreed.

They found a great spot a couple hundred feet from where they entered.

After lying down on the grass, Benny told Luan "this grass is really soft."

"Totally soft" Luan said. "Let's rest here for a little while."

"Good idea" Benny said. The 2 rested where they were laying.

The possibilities of what Benny and Luan were daydreaming about were endless. What do you think they're daydreaming about? That's it for Day 1: Holding Hands. Stay tuned for Day 2: Cuddling somewhere.


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Welcome to Day 2: Cuddling somewhere. Day 2 isn't gonna be as fun as Day 1 because it's raining outside. The rain was coming down hard outside. The pair were stuck at Benny's house.

"Aww man" Luan said to Benny. "Can you believe how gloomy this night is?"

"I know" Benny said. "Did you call your parents to let them know where you're at?"

Luan told him "yeah, but there's no way they'll come out in all this rain. Besides, didn't we agree that I'd be staying here overnight with you?"

Benny answered "oh yeah. I forgot."

Thunder was roaring loud in the outdoors. All of Royal Woods could hear the thunder. That's how loud you know its roaring is.

"You okay Luan?" Benny asked.

"I'm a little nervous" Luan answered. "This is the first time in a while where I had to wait out a big rainstorm without any of my sisters."

"It's okay" Benny said cuddling next to her. "I got your back".

He had his right arm wrapped around Luan.

"Thanks Benny" Luan said.

His heart became warmer by the minute. He was enjoying his cuddling time with her.

Later that evening, Benny and Luan were in their pajamas. Benny thought he was sound asleep when he heard Luan walking out of the bathroom. He stepped out of his room.

"You okay, Luan?" he asked.

"I wish" Luan answered. "Usually, I'd be sound asleep at sleepovers, but this thunderstorm isn't helping. I had a nightmare where one of my pranks killed my brother, Lincoln. I would never go that far with pranks, no matter how crazy they might be."

"Hmmm" Benny started commenting. "I see. Here's an idea. You wanna cuddle up in my bed?"

Luan asked "you really want to do it?"

Benny answered "I would love to."

Luan thanked her before getting into Benny's bed. Benny got in after her. Luan wrapped her arm around Benny.

"Thanks for letting me cuddle up in your bed dude," she said.

"No problem, Luan" Benny replied. "Hopefully the storm will be over by tomorrow morning."

The 2 fell asleep knowing they'll have each other to cuddle upon. As they went to sleep, the rain continued to come down at heavily rapid speeds. With that, Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere comes to a close. Next will be Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie.


	4. Day 3: Gaming or Movies

As we enter Day 3 of the challenge, the sun was starting to go down early. Luan was coming up the steps to Benny's house. She knocked on the door wondering if he was there. Benny opened the door.

"Hey Luan" he said.

"Hey Benny" Luan said. "Ready for that movie?"

"You bet" Benny said.

The pair held hands as they strolled off towards the theater. They always knew it was going to be a fun night, but tonight, there was something funny going on with Benny. Luan asked what was going on.

Benny told her "this movie I got us tickets to is a mystery movie. I didn't want either of our moms to find out."

"Why not?" Luan asked.

Benny answered "I tried watching mystery shows and movies as a new hobby, but never told mom. I can't expose the secret to her or else she'll lose her mind."

Luan understood what he was saying. The second they arrived at the theater, the 2 saw a little line. Despite it not being long, they could manage with the few people ahead.

After giving the booth manager their tickets, Benny and Luan went to go get some popcorn and drinks.

"What drink do you want Benny?" Luan asked. Benny went for a diet sprite soda. Luan got a cherry cola soda.

"So" Luan started. "What's the name of this mystery movie anyway?"

Benny answered "Scooby Doo meets Captain Arrgh. It's supposed to be a box office saver."

"Wow!" Luan replied. "Lincoln loves Captain Arrgh. I wish he was here to see this."

Benny commented "I heard. I still don't want either of our moms catching us."

"Good point" Luan said, so they found 2 seats in the back.

While watching the movie, one scene made the 2 of them laugh.

"Now I see why people love Scooby Doo so much" Luan said.

"I know" Benny replied. "He's the silliest dog I've ever seen on screen big or small. What would I do to get a visit from him?"

"Yeah" Luan commented. "You and every other Scooby Doo fan."

They were enjoying their movie.

After the movie ended, the 2 were in the lobby right by the exit. They felt proud for not getting caught by either of their moms.

However, just as they were about to walk out, "Benny?" they winced.

So much for not getting caught. Why? When they turned around, they found out it was Luan's mom: Rita Loud.

"Hey mom" Luan said.

"This is your mom?" Benny asked.

Rita Loud answered "yeah. Now before you do whatever you would do to me Luan, I just wanted to know if the pimple from before is gone."

"It is" Luan said.

Rita gave Benny and Luan a lift back to the Loud House. Once there, Benny and Luan were in for a bigger surprise. Benny's mom was in the house.

After saying hi to each other, Benny's mom asked "so how was the movie?"

Luan answered "it was like a laugh to remember."

Rita asked "were you 2 laughing at mystery movies?"

"How'd you know?" Luan asked.

Benny's mom answered "We kind of saw it yesterday, but I only wanted to bring little Caroline."

Benny wanted to know what is a Little Caroline.

Benny's mom knew she had to tell him.

As a result, she answered "my teddy bear."

"Seriously?" Luan asked while giggling.

Rita Loud answered "I ain't surprised. Lincoln's stuffed bunny pal used to be mine before handing it down to him. We used to have those stuffed animals until sophomore year in college."

By that time, both Luan and Benny were on the floor.

"That's even more embarrassing" they both said while laughing harder.

Both of their moms couldn't help but laugh either because of how funny it was. With that, Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie concludes. Prepare yourselves for Day 4: Dating.


	5. Day 4: Dating

Welcome to Day 4: Dating. Leni was in her room helping Luan get ready for a special night. She was preparing for a date with Benny. The second they got finished, Luan looked at the dress.

"My goodness" Luan said. "I love this dress"

"I know" Leni commented. "It looks totes adorable on you. You're gonna have a super swell date tonight."

"Thanks" Luan commented. "Hey, when we get to Day 9, you, luna and your friends should spend some time with us as well."

Leni replied "that would be like so legendary. Hey, you should get going if you are gonna make your date tonight."

"Good point" Luan said. S

he then strolled off to go see if Benny was ready for the big date she had with her. Luan was pumped for the big night.

Meanwhile, at Benny's house, "I'm a little nervous" Benny said to his mom.

"No worries my spoon of sugar" Benny's mom said. "You've been on a date with her before."

"Yeah" Benny commented, "but last time, she had a pimple on her face. What if it's still there? What if it got worse before she could get better?"

"It's gonna be okay" Benny's mom replied. "I'm sure that pimple's long gone by now."

"I hope so" Benny said. "Can you please help me tighten this? I don't want the tux to come loose."

Benny couldn't wait either despite the anxiety. It wasn't that long before Luan came knocking on the door. When Benny opened it, he saw that Luan's pimple was gone, which brought a lot of relief to him.

After saying hi to each other, Luan asked "ready to go?"

"You know it" Benny said.

The 2 walked off for their date.

"Have fun guys" Benny's mom said.

They were so gonna enjoy themselves.

At the Eat Diner Coffee Shop, Luan and Benny were enjoying some crispy chicken and juicy drinks.

"This is such a cool place" Benny said.

"I know" Luan commented. "I still can't believe both of our moms saw the same movie we saw."

"Totally" Benny commented. "Who doesn't love a good mystery?"

"Luan?" she winced.

Benny and Luan looked over to see Luna.

"What are you doing here?" Luan asked.

"This place is having a karaoke night" Luna answered. "You wanna join?"

Benny and Luan agreed to joining karaoke night.

The MC asked "what you 2 gonna throw down?"

Benny and Luan chose "Breaking Free" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Everyone there couldn't believe their voices. Those 2 were singing as if they were in an actual musical. When the song ended, Benny and Luan hugged it out. Everyone else was clapping and cheering for them.

When Benny and Luan returned to their seats, Luan said to Benny "that was fun".

"I know" Benny commented. "I just love a jam to remember."

The 2 went in silence for a few seconds before kissing each other.

"Best date ever" they both said together.

The 2 went back to their kissing. That concludes Day 4: Dating. Prepare for Day 5: Kissing.


	6. Day 5: Kissing

Welcome to Day 5: Kissing. The sun was starting to set from above. Luan and Benny found a perfect place in the park to watch the sunset.

"Wow" Luan said. "This is the first time in a while I've ever seen a sunset this beautiful."

"I'll say" Benny started commenting. "I haven't been able to see anything this enjoyable with you for the past few months."

I agree. Who doesn't love a sunset in the afternoon or evening?

"Luan?" Benny asked.

"What's up?" Luan asked.

"Close your eyes" Benny said.

He leaned over and gave Luan a kiss to remember. For the next 12 seconds, it was like a romantic movie scene with fireworks bursting in the sky.

"That was totally awesome" Benny said.

"Yeah" Luan replied. "I really felt a romantic moment".

Benny commented "yeah. Hey, we better get you home."

"Let's go" Luan said.

As a result, they strolled off back to the Loud House while holding hands.

Upon arrival, Benny said to Luan "this is one moment I hope we always remember."

"Me too" Luan said before kissing him again.

10 seconds later, Benny commented "well, I better get home. See you again soon to continue this 30 Day challenge?"

"Totally" Luan said.

As a result, Benny walked off and returned to his house. Inside, Luan saw her older sisters: Leni, Lori and Luna.

After saying hi to one another, Lori asked "so how's it going with you and Benny?"

"We had fun" Luan answered. "I can't wait to do it again. What are you watching?"

Leni answered "this chick flick for teenagers. You wanna watch with us?"

"Sure" Luan said.

The 4 of them were really enjoying the movie. What chick flick for teenagers were they watching? You decide.

That concludes Day 5: Kissing. Get ready for Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes.


	7. Day 6: Each Other

Greetings. Finishing this may take longer than first thought. I'm back in college, which means I'm gonna be busy with school work and stuff. Anyway, here's Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes. Luan was at Benny's house. His mom was out for the day, which meant he had the crib to himself. Luan had just arrived 5 minutes ago.

"I'm really enjoying your house, Benny" Luan said.

"Thanks" Benny replied. "My mom got it when she first moved here after graduating from college. She's almost 48 years old now."

"Really?" Luan asked. "She looks 10, if not, 15 years younger than that."

Benny replied "she be out of the house a lot. Cameras just add a few inches in height and pounds in weight. However, I'm not sure if her clothes are cool as yours."

Luan commented "thanks. I've always wanted to see what it's like wearing clothes boys like."

Just then, an idea came into Benny's head. "Let's switch".

Luan was confused. The 2 raced up to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Benny said to Luan "here. I'll try on your clothes and you try on mine."

When they finished, they came out and looked at each other.

"Wow" they both said. "You look like me". Laughter spilled out of both of them.

Back downstairs, they saw a note on the table.

"Oh yeah" Benny said. "Mom needs me to get some stuff for the house".

"I'll come with you" Luan said. "We'll get done in half the time."

Benny was up for it.

Over at the Royal Woods Mall, Benny said to Luan "we need toilet paper, some toothpaste and dishwashing liquid".

While loading the cart with what they need, they saw their friends, Luna and Sam.

After saying hi to one another, Luna and Sam were shocked.

"What happened to you 2?" Sam asked.

"Day 6 of the OTP Challenge" Benny answered.

Luan added "yeah. I'm wearing Benny's clothes, and Benny's wearing mine".

"The 30 Day OTP Challenge?" Luna asked.

"I see what's going on with you 2 now" Sam commented. "Maybe you and I should try it out, Luna".

"You should" Benny replied. "It's fun."

Luan then said "well, we love to stick around, but Benny and I have to get a few more things for his house."

The 4 of them said goodbye to each other. After paying for the stuff they came to buy, the 2 returned to Benny's house. On the way there, they met Leni's friend, Fiona.

"Hello oh my god" Fiona said.

"Hey Fiona" Benny and Luan said back.

"What has gotten into the 2 of you?" she asked while laughing. "This is hilarious."

Luan answered "the OTP Challenge. We're up to Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes".

"I see" Fiona said. "Have fun". She then walked off laughing a bit harder.

Back at Benny's house, the 2 have almost finished putting all that stuff for the house away.

"Your mom will be so proud" Luan said.

"I know" Benny commented. "I'm really enjoying this challenge. Wanna take a selfie together?"

"You bet" Luan said.

Benny got out his phone and took a selfie with Luan. he then added a filter that made them look like they were in a snow globe.

"Cool filter" Luan said.

"Thanks" Benny commented. "Now to send it".

After sending the picture, several people saw it. When Fiona saw it, she couldn't help but laugh again.

"I love this silly picture," she said.

Little did she know that her co-worker, Miguel was next to her, but she didn't mind.

That concludes Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes. Get ready for Day 7: Cosplaying.


	8. Day 7: Cosplaying

As we enter Day 7: Cosplaying, another convention has come to Royal Woods. Benny and Luan are going there, since they got tickets ahead of schedule. This convention paid tribute to all the 90s cartoons. On the other hand, it wasn't just Benny and Luan who was going. Lori and Lincoln were coming along as well because Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago will be there too. All 6 of them unanimously agreed to cosplay the following rugrats:

Benny and Luan: Phil and Lil Deville

Ronnie Anne: Susie Carmichael

Lori and Lincoln: Angelica and Tommy Pickles

Bobby: Chuckie Finster

At the convention, all 6 of them met up.

"Hey guys" Ronnie Anne said to them.

"Hey Ronnie" Luan said. "Benny, this is Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago".

"Oh yeah" Benny said. "I heard a lot about you. Luan got your competition ready when it comes to pulling truly silly pranks on Lincoln."

"We'll see about that" Ronnie Anne replied to him.

"Not around my boo boo bear, you don't" Lori said.

The 6 of them walked on a bit more.

"I love visiting conventions" Benny said.

"Me too" Bobby commented. "I wish there were conventions like this in Great Lakes City".

"I agree" Ronnie Anne said. "Don't you have siblings who would want to enjoy a convention like this, Benny?"

"Nope" Benny answered. "I'm an only child just like Lincoln's friend, Clyde."

"I heard" Bobby replied. "Sometimes Benny dreams of having a sibling, though".

That was when they saw Luna Loud and her friend, Sam. Those 2 were cosplaying Helga and Olga Pataki from "Hey Arnold". Luna and Sam came over and said hi.

"Hey guys" Luna said. "What are you guys?"

Luan answered "a Rugrats sandwich".

They all busted out laughing.

"I get it" Sam said.

Do you get it?

As the convention continued on, all 8 of them were enjoying some real sandwiches.

"So Luna" Bobby started. "What made you decide to cosplay Olga Pataki?"

Luna whispered the answer into everyone's ear before doing a demonstration.

"Oh Helga" she started saying. "Why can't your parents see you the way I do?"

The others were amazed.

"That's so cool" Lori said to her.

"Thanks" Luna commented.

"Yeah" Sam said. "Wait until football head hears you do that at your own house."

"I would love to see that" Ronnie Anne replied.

"I agree" Benny said. "Hey Sam, did you choose to cosplay like that?"

"Nope" Sam answered. "Luna did. The 2 of us are already like sisters in someway, so she told me let's cosplay sisters from the 90s".

"And we love it" Luna said.

"Kind of reminds me of the day we dressed like we're really from the 90s, huh?" Ronnie Anne responded.

They all agreed. It does, and I must say it was a rather fly and dope day if you know what I mean.

"I for one actually want to do it again" Luna replied.

"I literally second that fly vote if you know what I mean" Lori commented.

The kids continued enjoying the convention. If a convention like this came to your hometown, who or what would you cosplay? Let me know in the comment/review box.

Other than that, thanks for reading Day 7: Cosplaying. Next up is **Day 8: **Shopping and **Day 9: **Hanging out with friends.

Here's a clue on what might happen. A few places from my other stories will be brought into this one.


	9. Day 8: Shopping

Welcome to Day 8: Shopping. Luan and Benny were on their way to the mall. Benny's old shoes were starting to wear out a little, so his mom said it was time to go shopping for a new pair.

"This 30 day challenge is really fun, huh" Luan said to Benny.

Benny commented "it sure is. Ow!"

"You okay?" Luan asked.

"I'm fine" Benny said. "It's my old shoes. I can't believe how they just don't fit right on me anymore. Every time I walk, I feel this pain in my own 2 feet."

He sat down for a moment. Luan sat next to her.

"It's gonna be okay Benny" she said. "Isn't that why your mom said you should find a new pair?"

"It is" Benny said.

"Well" Luan commented. "We're right outside the mall. I'm sure there's a store with new shoes in here".

As a result, the 2 went inside to find a shoe store.

While Luan was curious to find the perfect shoe store, Benny just wanted to get into one so he can get some new shoes. He couldn't take the pain from the old ones any longer.

The second they found one, Benny and Luan went right inside. One of the managers came over and said hi.

"Hi" Luan said.

"Hello" Benny said. "Ow! I can't take the pain anymore."

"Is everything okay with him?" the manager asked Luan.

"Oh yeah" Luan said. "He just needs a new pair of shoes. His old ones are, how some can say, shoe-ing his feelings away."

She, Benny and the manager burst out giggling.

"Well" Benny said. "I see all this laughing doesn't make the pain feel as bad."

He then took his shoes off so the manager can measure his foot. It read 8 and a half.

"Have you been wearing size 8 sneakers again?" The manager asked.

He has been doing that.

While rubbing his sore feet, Benny said to the manager "it hurts when I walk, but the pain is only felt at certain times. On the other hand, it wasn't until yesterday when the pain started to increase. I hate wearing uncomfortable clothes, and that includes shoes".

With that, the manager told him "yeah. It looks like you need 8.5 to bring more comfort to your feet."

Benny and Luan decided to look a bit.

Benny tried different pairs of shoes. The first pair had too rough of a texture.

When he tried the second pair, he said "too black".

He then looked around and saw that a few other people heard what he was saying.

As a result, he said to them"no offense everyone"

One of the people in the shoe store replied "none taken dude".

They then found a new size 8.5 white pair. Benny tried them on and thought they were perfect. He and Luan decided to take them. Sure, it may have cost $27, but it was a good deal.

As Benny and Luan walked out of the store, the manager who helped them said "have a great day you 2."

"We will" they said back.

As they walked closer to a fast food line, Benny asked Luan "you think everyone's gonna like my new sneakers?"

"I think they will" Luan said. "I surely like them. What happened to the other pair you tried?"

Benny answered "I kind of started a bit of annoyance by saying they were to black.

One of the people in there goes 'am I a joke to you?'

I was talking about the shoes. Why would I be talking about the racial background over half of America come from"?

He and Luan stopped to get something to eat.

"These burgers are so delicious," Luan said.

"Totally" Benny commented. "So, what's next for this 30 day challenge?"

Next up is **Day 9: Hanging With Friends**. You might love what I have in store for that.


	10. Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends

Alright everyone. The wait is over. Here's **Day 9: Hanging With Friends**. Luan and Benny were both pumped for today. If you remember the studio from my "Loud Music Parody Sequel" story, those 2 are heading over there. 3 of Luan's sisters- Lori, Luna and Leni- were heading over there as well. With them were gonna be Luna's bandmates as well as a few of their friends from Royal Woods High School. It was going to be fun. The doorbell rang at the Loud House. Lori, Luan, Luna and Leni went to open it. It was Benny.

After saying hi to each other, Benny asked "ready to go?"

"You literally know we are" Lori said.

With that, they strolled off to the studio. Upon arrival, they saw their friends. Among the ones already said, Lincoln and Clyde were there along with the Santiago family as well as Carlota and Carlos Casagrande.

"Who's ready to get their groove on?" Luna asked.

They were so ready to jam. Joey, Bobby, Lincoln and Carlos went first. With Luna and her bandmates on instrumentals, Joey, Bobby, Lincoln and Carlos sang this from Bowling for Soup.

**Chorus: **Woohoo

Woohoo

**Joey: **Debbie just hit the wall

She never had it all

One Prozac a day

Husbands a CPA

Her dreams went out the door

When she turned twenty four

Only been with one man

What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress

**Bobby: **She was gonna be a star

She was gonna shake her ass

On the hood of White Snake's car

Her yellow SUV, is now the enemy

Looks at her average life

**Bobby and Joey: **And nothing has been alright

**Chorus: **Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2 and Blondie

And music still on M-T-V

Her two kids in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

'Cause she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

Woohoo

(1985)

Woohoo

**Lincoln and ****Clyde****: **She's seen all the classics

She knows every line

Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink

Even Saint Elmo's Fire

She rocked out to Wham!

Not a big Limp Bizkit fan

Thought she'd get a hand

On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin

And who's the other guy singing in Van Halen

When did reality become T.V.

What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows

**Chorus: **(On the radio was)

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2 and Blondie

And music still on M-T-V

Her two kids in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

'Cause she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

Woohoo

**Bobby and Lincoln: **She hates time make it stop

When did Motley Crue become classic rock?

And when did Ozzy become an actor?

Please make this

Stop! Stop! Stop!

**Clyde: **And bring back

**Chorus: **Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2 and Blondie

And music still on M-T-V

Her two kids in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

'Cause she's still preoccupied

1985

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2 and Blondie

And music still on M-T-V

Her two kids in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

After that song ended, Sam commented "that was amazing."

"Thanks" Lincoln commented. "Hey Maria, you want a turn in here?"

"I guess so," she said. After she stepped inside, she told the others "you know, I've always wanted to sing one of Gloria Estefan's songs. I grew up listening to her."

"I know what song you're talking about" Luan said.

With that, she and Benny helped with instrumentals while Maria Santiago got to sing this from Gloria Estefan.

They tell me you're a shy boy

But I want you just the same

Don't play innocent with me

You know it's not just fun and games

When I look into your eyes

So much passion burns inside

But if you need some coaxing

I will do it

Step by step there's nothing to it

1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me

5-6-7 times

8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting

Until you are mine

Come out of your shell, boy

You know we go like hand in glove

You're afraid of giving in

But I am never giving up on your love

And no matter what it takes

I will steal your heart away

Take a chance for once you won't regret it

Want my love just come and get it

1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me

5-6-7 times

8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting

Until you are mine

So no matter what it takes

I will steal your heart away

Take a chance for once you won't regret it

Want my love just come and get it

1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me

5-6-7 times

8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting

Until you are mine

1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me

5-6-7 times

You got to give me your love

8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting baby

Until you are mine

1-2-3-4

5-6-7 times

8-9-10-11

1-2-3-4

5-6-7 times

8-9-10-11

"Unbelievable" Bobby said.

"I know" Maria commented. "When you grow up living in a Latin American community, chances are there's gonna be Latin American music worth dancing to."

"I bet there will be" Sam said. "I'm really enjoying this time together. By the way, what happened to your other relatives?"

Lincoln told them "our parents took them to this amusement park, but it's just for little kids."

Carlota commented "our family said the same thing, so that's why we're visiting this weekend."

The others understood. Another 2 songs from this story will be sent over to my "Loud Music Parody Sequel" Story. In summary, that wraps up **Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends**. Get ready for **Day 10: **With animal ears and **Day 11: **Wearing kigurumis.


	11. Day 10: With Animal Ears

Sorry that I've been out for a long time. I have a lot of college work ahead of me, but like before, I will find breaks in between to finish what I've started. Anyway, as we dive into **Day 10: With Animal Ears**, Benny was approaching the Loud House when he ran into Stella.

"Hey Stella," Benny said to her.

"Hey Benny," Stella said to him. "The Loud siblings told me all about you."

"No kidding," Benny commented. "They were telling me things about you."

Stella commented, "maybe you and I should get to know one another more. What brings you by anyway?"

Benny answered, "Luan and I are doing this OTP challenge. We're on to **Day 10: With Animal Ears**. That's why I made bunny ears for us."

"Really?" Stella asked. "Because I made bird ears for me and Lincoln. I hope they like them."

The 2 of them went inside. They saw Lincoln and Luan watching some silly cartoons.

The 2 of them turned around and saw their friends, Benny and Stella.

After saying hi to one another, Stella said to them, "Benny and I have something awesome to show you. Check it out."

"You made bird ears for us?" Lincoln asked.

"Just you and me," Stella answered. "Benny made bunny ears for him and Luan."

All 4 of them tried the animal ears on.

"I love it," Luan said.

The 4 of them went into the backyard and started acting like their respective animals.

"Tweet tweet," Lincoln said. "These bird ears are sweet."

"So sweet," Stella commented.

"I'm glad you like the bunny ears, Luan" Benny said.

"Thanks," Luan replied. "As Lori would say, it's almost literally as if you gave me hoppy feet."

All 4 of them busted out laughing.

"Good one Luan," Stella said to her.

"I know," Benny commented. "I love this girl."

That was when Lincoln and Luan's pet bird, Walt, came outside.

"Hey Walt," Lincoln said. "Hey Benny, Stella, this is Walt. He's our pet bird."

"He's so cool," Benny said.

"I wonder if he likes music," Stella thought to herself.

As a result, she turned on some 90s teen pop music.

Walt tweeted something to Lincoln and Luan.

Luan said to Stella, "can you please turn it up? Walt loves pop music."

All 4 of them started doing animal dances, which got the attention of Lori and Luna.

After saying hi to one another, Luna asked "what'cha cool cats and groovy dogs up to?"

Luan answered, "Stella and Benny made animal ears for us, so we're doing animal dances to teen pop music."

Lori asked, "can we join?"

"Come on in," Lincoln answered.

While grooving around, Benny commented, "I had no idea Walt was a fan of pop music."

"He sure is," Luna said. "Who wouldn't want to get down on music like this?"

They can already name a few people, but what about you? Do you know anyone who doesn't like pop music?

The Loud siblings' dad came out.

"Hey guys," he started saying to them. "Do you plan on staying out here all day? I got lunch ready."

"We'll be in shortly, dad" Luan said.

"Alright," he said back. "And nice animal ears."

"We know," Lincoln said.

He then asked the others, "do any of you wanna take a backyard nap after lunch?"

The others were up for it. With that, they all went inside for lunch.

Thanks for tuning into **Day 10: With Animal Ears. **Next up is **Day 11: **Wearing kigurumis.


	12. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

At school, there was a play going on.

Luan and Benny's friends: Ruby, Carol, Lori and Leni helped out with the play. Leni made the costumes, Ruby and Carol helped with the script and background, and Lori was the director of the play.

As the play went on, Luan came out with her kitty costume on.

One of the other actors came out and said, "tweet tweet. Hey kitty kitty girl, still playing with that ball of stupid yarn are you? Tweet tweet."

Luan went near the corner and purred alone.

Benny, who was dressed as a goat, came over to her.

After making goat noises, Benny asked Luan, "what happened?"

Luan answered, "Meow. That bird called my yarn stupid. Meow."

She rubbed up against Benny to avoid crying in front of the audience.

After making goat noises, Benny said to Luan, "where is this bird? I actually want to have a word with that mouth."

Luan answered, "meow. The bird went to his nest outside your barn. Meow."

She continued rubbing up against Benny.

After making more goat noises, Benny said to Luan, "we'll stop that bird."

This goat and this cat were becoming great friends.

With that, Lori then said, "that wraps up act one. We will now set up for act 2."

During the intermission, Luna's mom asked her, "so this is another one of those OTP challenges?"

"Yep," Luna said. Sam commented, "Luna and I were thinking of doing it too."

Luna's mom thought it would be a fun time to remember.

During Act 2, Benny the goat and Luan the cat confronted the bird to no prevail.

After making more goat noises, Benny said, "this is just great. I am sick and tired of my poor kitty pal being treated like this."

Luan made more purring sounds as she continued rubbing up against Benny.

"Meow," she then said, pointing up to the sky. "What is that?"

"I have no idea," Benny answered.

According to the script for the play, it was the bird's mom.

"Tweet tweet," the bird's mom said. "I'm home. Lil' G? Where did my baby bird fly off to?"

The bird's mom saw the goat and cat.

After saying hi to one another, Luan said, "meow. Are you the bird's mom?"

The bird's mom answered, "yeah. Why?"

Benny the goat answered, "your kid keeps calling my pal's yarn stupid even though we asked twice for her to stop."

Lil' G the bird returned and saw that her mom was not happy.

Lil G's mom made her apologize for calling the yarn stupid.

"It's alright," Benny said. "I just don't want you making fun of her like that ever again."

"Okay," Lil G said.

Moments later, the play came to a close.

After the play, Luan and Benny decided to go get themselves some burgers.

"That was an amazing play we did," Benny said.

Luan commented, "yeah. You can almost say it was too purr-fect to pass up."

Neither of the 2 couldn't help but laugh at the pun.

"Hey," Benny said. "You think now that the play's over, we should take off these animal costumes?"

"Let's do it," Luan said. "Where we're getting burgers from, I rather not get the costumes messy."

Both Benny and Luan were enjoying those juicy burgers.

"Brilliant idea not to include the spicy stuff," Benny said. "No way I can do hot food."

Luan then suggested, "maybe I should take one with extra hot sauce to go for Lynn. Unlike you, hot foods are her way to go. I wouldn't be surprised if she added extra hot sauce to her own sandwich."

"Yeah," Benny said. "Me neither. Hey, our play is on TV."

They both got a look.

Luan then said, "I forgot the Royal Woods News crew was there filming everything. I even told them to give the other people who helped with the play a share of the credit."

"Cool," Benny said.

The 2 of them went back to their burgers.

Thanks for reading/listening to **Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis. **

Next up is **Day 12: **Making out and **Day 13: **Eating ice cream.

Trust me. You do not want to miss when those 2 come out.


	13. Day 12: Making Out

Another Saturday evening was getting underway in Royal Woods, Michigan.

The older sisters: Leni, Lori, Luan, Luna and Lynn Junior were on the couch. They had just woken up from another one of their naps. All 5 girls thought it was a glorious time to remember.

"Great nap," Luna said.

"It literally was a good nap," Lori commented.

"You can say that again," Luan said.

The girls looked at the time and saw that it was 5:27.

"Can you believe we slept for nearly 2 hours?" Leni asked.

"OMG," Luan said. "I can't believe we slept that long."

Luna then said, "me neither. Hey Luan, how's that thing with you and Benny going?"

"What thing?" Lynn asked.

Leni answered, "Luan and Benny are doing this OTP Challenge hat stretches over 30 days. How far have the 2 of you gotten?"

Luan answered, "we're up to Day 12 where we make out with one another."

That was when the phone rang. It was their parents.

After saying hi to one another, Rita asked, "how things going?"

Luna answered, "going good so far. We just woke up from a nap."

Lynn Senior replied, "that must be good. Well, we and your younger sisters won't be back until tomorrow evening, and Lincoln's staying with Clyde tonight."

Rita then added, "so the house is yours tonight, but each of you can bring only one friend. We don't wanna hear you turned the house into another friendzy that would trigger the police if you know what I mean."

The others understood.

After saying goodbye, they hung up.

"So," Luna asked. "What one friend will we each invite?"

While thinking up some possible suggestions, the think music from "Jeopardy" played in the background.

20 minutes later, each of the friends they have a crush on arrived. It was Chaz, Bobby, Sam and Benny.

After saying hi to one another, Lynn Junior said to them. "Hope you have fun. I nearly forgot about my baseball game tonight."

She then grabbed her baseball gear and strolled off.

"I got a teen flick for us to watch."

They all thought it sounded great.

After the movie ended, Luan said, "great movie."

"It sure was," Leni said.

She then saw Bobby and Benny both kissing their respective girls. That was when the ladies got a sneaky idea.

Lori took Bobby's shirt off while Luan did the same to Benny. They then tickled the boys' tummies.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked while laughing.

"This is pretty funny," Chaz said.

"Well," Sam commented. "Why watch when we can join them."

She and Luna took off their shirts and began tickling each other's tummy.

Chaz and Leni did the same.

"Hey," Leni said while laughing. "That tickles."

"I know," Chaz said to her.

"We all know," Benny said.

The laughing continued for a couple of minutes when they stopped tickling one another.

"That was fun," Luna said.

"I agree," Benny commented.

They all gave each other a kiss to remember. Some were a bit smoother while a few of the moans were a little louder.

An hour later, they realized they accidentally fell asleep again.

"Hey," Leni said. "Wake up. What happened?"

Everyone woke up and realized what they were doing. It shocked all of them.

Since Benny and Luan were the ones on the couch, they had to make sure no signs of intimacy were made. Fortunately, the coast was clear.

"You sure Day 12 on the OTP Challenge is making out?" Bobby asked.

"We're positive," Luan said.

"Well," Lori said. "That was literally a little too risky. Be glad no signs of intimacy are here, or we'd be in big trouble."

The others agreed.

"Oh dear," Benny said. "I need the bathroom."

The others could wait for Benny.

Continuing the night was what they had a hard time waiting for.

"I wanna do it again," Sam said.

"We can't do it again," Bobby said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"The first time it was literally weird and silly," Lori answered.

"Chaz like sily," he said.

Sam understood what the others were saying and agreed not to do it again. Well, at least for now.

That ends **Day 12: **Making out.

Next up is **Day 13: **Eating ice cream.


	14. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

The sun was shining down brightly over Royal Woods, Michigan today. In fact, earlier that morning, the weather man announced that it was going to be 87 degrees, but the heat will make that 87 feel more like 92, if not, 93.

Luan and Benny were napping under a shady tree in the park.

The Royal Woods School District was not taking any chances with the potential heat today, so every school in town was let out.

"I just love being together with you," Luan said.

"I agree," Benny commented. "This shady tree was just what we needed for that nap."

Luan agreed with Benny.

"You got that right," she said. "That was a great nap."

"It certainly was," Benny replied.

On the other hand, they didn't realize that they have been napping in the shady spot for almost an hour.

That was when Joey and Dana came over to them.

"Hey Benny," Joey said.

"Hey Luan," Dana said.

Luan and Benny said hi back before asking what they're doing here.

"Wondering what you 2 are doing here," Joey said.

Luan told those 2, "we just woke up from a nap. Hey, what time is it anyway?"

Dana answered, "1:40."

"Wow," Benny said.

"Luan, can you believe our nap lasted almost a whole hour?"

"That is shocking," Luan said. "Now that we're rested up, what do you wanna do?"

Benny suggested, "we can get back to our OTP challenge. We're on to Day 13: Eating Ice Cream."

Luan loves an ice cream treat.

Dana then said, "there's plenty at my house, Luan. Your older sisters and their friends are heading over there as well."

Benny and Luan thought that sounded wonderful, so they went with Dana and Joey to her house.

Over at Dana's house, Leni, Lori, Luan and Luna were all with their friends: Dana, Joey, Sam and Benny.

They were all enjoying the ice cream.

"Okay, Benny" Dana said. "I have to ask. Do you always put macaroons over peach flavored ice cream?"

"What can I say?" Benny commented. "I love macaroons. By the way, thanks for letting us come over. That heat outside is gonna drive the whole town crazy."

"Not a problem for us," Leni said. "This strawberry ice cream is super sweet."

A half hour later, it was starting to feel a little hotter outside.

"Man," Dana said. "How long is this heatwave going to last?"

"It should be over tomorrow," Lori said to the others. "But, how come we're eating ice cream in the dark?"

Joey answered, "she wanted to save some electricity. Although, I am curious about what this is."

Dana answered, "that generator operates the air conditioning and televisions."

Benny then asked, "is it on?"

A shock came on Dana's face.

"Nuts," she said. "Joey, can you please hit that button?"

"The green one?" Joey asked.

Dana said yes, so he hit it.

Just like that, the air conditioning and television came on.

Smiles went flying everywhere.

"Way to go Joey," Benny said.

"This day just keeps getting better," Leni commented.

The whole house was becoming air conditioned. They were all loving it.

"I'll go put the leftover ice cream away," Dana said.

After coming back to join them, Sam asked Benny and Luan, "so how's your silly challenge going?"

"Challenge?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah," Lori said. "Luan told us about it. A fan of 2 certain people pairs them together and then there's this list of things they can do over 30 days."

Benny added, "they call it the 30 Day OTP Challenge, and Luan and I are enjoying it. We went to see a movie."

Luan added, "we got to dress up for a convention and wore animal ears. Benny made bunny ears for us while Lincoln's friend Stella made bird ears for the 2 of them."

Luna commented, "you told us about it. Our sister, Lily, loves pop music".

Joey then asked, "so what else is there in this OTP Challenge?"

Benny answered, "next is some genderswapped thing. There's also a day where we'll be out getting our groove on."

Luan added, "and there's also a day for doing something ridiculous."

The others could not help but laugh along.

"Boy," Leni said. "I can't wait to hear about what ridiculous thing you'll totes be doing with Benny, Luan because I'm still giggling just thinking about it."

While chuckling himself, Benny said, "you'll find out soon enough."

Luna then said, "hey cool cats and groovy dogs, our mom just texted. We better get home before this heat gets any worse."

They all agreed.

With that, the Loud sisters waved goodbye to their friends and started making their way home.

Thanks for tuning into **Day 13:** Eating Ice Cream.

Next up is **Day 14: **Genderswapped.


	15. Day 14: Gender-swapped

Welcome to **Day 14: **Gender swapped.

In this part of the story, Luan is her male counterpart, Lane Loud, while Benny is her female counterpart, Betsy.

Lane Loud was about to head over to Betsy's place when he saw Lincoln's female counterpart, Linka Loud.

If you saw, or at least heard of the episode, "One of the Boys", you'll get a sense of where Linka Loud came from.

"Hey Linky," Lane said.

"Hey Lane," Linka said. "What's with you today?"

Lane told her, "I'm off to go see Betsy. She'll just flip head over heels when I arrive".

Linka Loud thought that was cool of him.

"What about you?" Lane asked.

Linka told him that she was off to visit Steve, Stella's male counterpart.

Special thanks to Art by Thanasi and his deviantart page for the design of him.

"You think Steve will be pumped to see you?" Lane asked.

"I guess I won't know until I arrive there," Linka told him.

The 2 of them went downstairs to head out to see each one's respective friend. However, the second Linka opened the door, both she and Lane got the surprise of their lives.

Betsy and Steve were standing right in front of the doorway.

After saying hi to one another, Lane said, "I thought we were coming to see you."

Betsy commented, "Steve and I thought it would be cool if the 4 of us spent some time together".

Lane and Linka understood what they were saying and decided to go along with it.

As the 4 of them started to walk off, Linka asked, "so what is it we're gonna do today?"

Steve answered, "there's an episode of the Proud Family that I found. You guys wanna watch it with me?"

The others said yes.

With that, they all went over to Steve's house to watch "The Proud Family".

Over at Steve's house, they just finished watching that show.

"Man," Linka said. "I miss those types of shows".

Lane commented, "the way Penny stood up for gender rights was priceless".

"I'll say," Betsy replied. "It's always times like that where I wish more people would go out there and peacefully fight for a more gender equal game. You know, one where boys and girls can play on the same team".

Steve commented, "I know. That would make a lot of people around the world happy."

That was when Steve's grandfather came into the room.

One by one, the four of them said hi to Steve's grandfather.

"Greetings guys," Steve's grandfather said to them. "Are you guys watching 2000's cartoons?"

"Yeah," Betsy answered. "How did you know we were watching 2000's cartoons?"

Steve's grandfather found a DVD with a certain list of episodes of "As Told By Ginger".

He turned on one of the episodes for the kids to watch.

"What's this show?" Steve asked.

"As Told By Ginger," his grandfather answered. "I played Darren Patterson on the show. It has been a big ton of fun to do. It was like a fun career for me".

While watching one of the episodes, Steve's grandfather said to them, "that's me. Throughout the show's run, we would change into a different attire for every episode."

"How do you guys know what clothes to wear for that specific episode?" Steve asked.

His grandfather answered, "the people behind the scenes have the designs made in advance before taping the show".

The others thought it must be cool knowing something like that can actually happen in a cartoon.

Approximately 85 minutes later, Steve's grandfather said to them, "well, we better get going. Steve has a therapy appointment, and I don't want it being your fault he's late."

Betsy then said, "I better get going too. I don't want my mom getting too worried about where I run off too."

With that, Betsy, Steve and Steve's grandfather walked off. They all waved goodbye to one another.

Back at the Loud House, Lane and Linka were in the kitchen getting themselves some orange juice.

"You have a really cool friend, Linka," Lane said to her.

"Yours is cool too," Linka said to him.

"Thanks," Lane said. "I can't wait to hang with that one of a kind friend again."

"Yeah," Linka said.

The 2 of them continued on with their juicy drinks.

That ends **Day 14: **Genderswapped.

Next up is **Day 15: **In a different clothing style.


	16. Day 15: In Different Clothes

Greetings. This is **Day 15: **In a different clothing style.

Here, Leni, Lori, Luan and Luna were dressed like they were from the 2000's. Special thanks to The Fresh Knight and his deviantart page for the designs.

The 4 of them were about to head off to school.

"Wow," their mom, Rita Loud, said. "Nice outfits".

"Thanks," Luna said. "Luan and Benny are doing this OTP challenge and one of the activities involves wearing different clothes."

Rita then asked the 4 oldest daughters, "is that why all 4 of you are dressed like you are all from the 2000's?"

Lori answered, "it ain't like we're dressed as if we're in the turn of the century. This is literally a fun idea, Luan."

"Totes fun," Leni said. "I wonder what everyone else is going to think about our new outfits."

Luan commented, "well, as long as they don't laugh, I could care less about what they'll think."

Rita then said to them, "looks like your ride is here. Have fun at school."

"We will," Luan said.

During the ride, "Jenny From the Block" by Jennifer Lopez came on.

"This is such a cheesy way to enjoy a ride," Lori said.

"Yeah," Luna commented. "The 2000's had some really silly songs, some of which you can't help but groove along to."

Knowing the 4 of them, "Jenny From the Block" by Jennifer Lopez was no exception.

At school, the 4 sisters saw their friends: Carol, Miguel, Sam and Benny.

They were wearing the following outfits.

Carol: long-sleeved shirts with bell sleeves, cowl-neck tops, white jeans, skechers and a pashmina scarf

Sam: Box-pleated skirts, concert t-shirts with rhinestones, mid-rise jeans, and army green boots

Miguel and Benny: light-colored polo shirts, cargo pants, argyle socks and adidas sneakers

The only difference was that Miguel wore navy blue while Benny wore cyan blue. The 4 of them were also wearing baseball caps.

The 4 of them saw the Loud sisters walk over.

After saying hi to one another, Luan asked, "you're wearing clothes from the 2000's too?"

"Yeah," Benny answered. "Everyone is."

Miguel added, "all this week, Royal Woods High School is paying tribute to the 2000's. Did you know my favorite song, "Beautiful" by Snoop Dogg and Pharrell Williams, came out in 2002?"

Sam answered, "I heard, and the 2000's gave us girls some of our favorite cartoon role models: Kim Possible and Penny Proud."

Lori replied, "I got the theme to both of their shows".

With that, they jammed along to the theme songs for "Kim Possible" and "The Proud Family".

Little did they know that it started a 2000's themed dance party.

When the music ended, Ruby asked, "is the dance party over?"

"Yeah," Chaz said. "I like grooving to music".

"No worries," Lori said. "There will be more music to groove to at lunch."

"We can't wait," Fiona said to them.

All except the 8 of them walked off. It was going to be a fun week at Royal Woods High.

Do colleges have those types of fun events too? You know, where you pay tribute to a specific decade?

Later on, at lunch, they were leaving positive comments on the decade of the 2000's.

"I'm telling you," Benny said. "The 2000's had to be the best decade in the history of mankind."

Luan commented, "you can say that again. Hey Lori, remember when you said there will be more music here at lunch?"

She did.

As a result, she got everyone's attention by saying out loud, "hey guys. Who's ready to continue this 2000's dance party?"

They were so ready.

"Okay," Lori said. "This one is a 2000's fan favorite I know everyone is going to love".

She then turned on "We're All In This Together" by the cast of Disney's High School Musical.

"We're all in this together?" Teri asked.

"I love High School Musical," Becky said.

The whole cafeteria was singing and dancing along.

After that song ended, some of the other students started leaving their own comments.

"You guys were so right," Ruby commented.

"I know," Luna replied. "The 2000's really is the best decade."

"I could listen to 2000's music all day," Mandee said.

Luan then commented, "let's hope your grooving doesn't get peanut butter and jammed up".

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Luan's joke.

"Good one, Luan," Ruby said.

Dana then said, "hey Loud sisters! Yo sister so rude, it's like the only thing she's good at is teasing your family".

"We already know about that," Luna commented. "Yo mama so fat, all the burping burgers are gone."

The laughs just continued.

I might use these 2000's styles in a new fanfic in the coming future. Will I or won't I? Who knows?

Until then, thanks for tuning into **Day 15: **In a different clothing style.

Next up is **Day 16: **During their morning ritual(s).


	17. Day 16: Morning Ritual(s)

Sorry for the delay, but college finals nearly took a lot out of me, and I needed time to refresh. Now, I can get back to this fun stuff.

We are now entering **Day 16: **During their morning ritual(s).

The sun was shining bright over another beautiful morning.

Luan was staying at Benny's house over the night that just happened.

Both Benny and Luan were just about to wake up and hit the showers.

The 2 of them were awakened by a call from Benny's mom.

"Hey Benny, Luan," she said. "Breakfast is ready."

After a moment of silence, she then said, "you coming down? It's blueberry, your favorite".

Benny's mom got an idea.

She used her fan to blow the smell upstairs, which got their attention.

Benny woke up first.

After stretching, he smelled maple syrup.

"Morning Luan," Benny said.

Luan woke up.

She too said good morning while stretching.

"Do you smell syrup?" Luan asked.

"It's my mom's pancakes," Benny answered.

The 2 of them went downstairs.

In the dining room, Benny's mom gave him and Luan blueberry pancakes with orange juice.

"Thanks mom," Benny said.

"No problem," his mom said.

Luan then asked Benny, "so is this how you start every weekend morning?"

Benny answered, "after breakfast, I wash my body and teeth. Then I get dressed."

"Is that all," Luan asked.

Benny answered, "almost. Every Saturday, I like to get a morning jog into my soul."

"That sounds cool," Luan said.

Up in the bathroom, Luan and Benny each had their own toothbrushes.

"I nearly forgot," Luan said. "Lincoln taught me how to make this more fun."

"Did he?" Benny asked.

Luan nodded.

She then turned on Chip Skylark's song "My Shiny Teeth and Me".

A shy over 2 minutes later, Benny commented, "wow. That was fun." Luan replied,

"I know. Guess you can toothpaste on jams to your ritual if you know what I mean."

Neither of the 2 couldn't help but laugh at the joke Luan made.

"You have one cool ritual, Benny," Luan said.

"Thanks," Benny commented. "So, who's hitting the shower first?"

"You go," Luan said. "I don't mind waiting".

Benny thanked her.

Luan then stepped back into Benny's room.

It was almost like hers.

"Is that a Tiny Toon Adventures Poster you have on the wall?" Luan asked.

"Oh yeah," Benny answered. "That show's hilarious."

Luan couldn't help but agree, even though she never saw the show before.

About 9:15, Benny and Luan went outside and got on with their morning jog. A couple of blocks over, they ran into Lincoln and Jordan.

All 4 of them said hi to one another.

"What brings you out here on this fine Saturday morning?" Benny asked.

Lincoln answered, "Jordan wants some pizza for breakfast."

Jordan commented, "some kind of news report said a slice of pizza has less sugar and more nutrients than the everyday cereal."

Lincoln asked, "what about you?"

Luan answered, "apparently a jog to the park is part of Benny's weekend morning ritual."

Benny commented, "you know, I heard about that news report myself. It's why my family would rather have orange juice than coffee."

Jordan asked, "too much caffeine to handle?" Benny nodded.

The 4 of them said goodbye to one another before strolling off again.

During their jog to the park, Luan commented, "wow. It's almost as if Jordan and Lincoln are becoming younger versions of us."

Benny thought, "it is possible."

The 2 arrived at the park and decided to jog through.

"This is fun," Luan said.

"I agree," Benny said.

The 2 of them continued with their jog through the park.

With that, **Day 16: **During their morning ritual(s) comes to a close.

Stay tuned for **Day 17: **Spooning and **Day 18: **Doing something together.


	18. Day 17: Spooning

Greetings to one and all. I apologize for the delay.

This crazy Covid 19 virus had me on hiatus, but now I'm back.

So, as we dive into **Day 17: **Spooning, Luan was at Benny's house watching a movie together. The 2 couldn't help but laugh at what they were seeing.

"Is it me or is Nancy the funniest member of the Chan family?" Luan asked.

"You tell me," Benny commented. "I'm still wondering whether or not the father of the gang is the coolest of the gang."

The second the movie ended, Luan spotted Benny sleeping while facing the wall.

Luan thought he was sleeping like a little kid, so she cuddled up next to her. While the two of them were sleeping, they were both dreaming up things to say about their friends from school.

"I wish Joey was here for this," Benny said. "This could so help him relax after a long week of homework and test preparation."

Meanwhile, Luan thought, "I wonder what Luna and Sam would think of this? I am so enjoying myself right now. Please tell me this moment between us doesn't have to end."

Both Benny and Luan were too far into dreamland to know that Luan was rubbing Benny's feet with her feet.

Luan thought his feet felt as smooth as the skin of a juicy peach.

Luan thought to herself, "have I always developed a thing for other kids' feet?"

She didn't let that get to her as she continued cuddling up next to her, and I quote "potential", soulmate.

Approximately 10 minutes later, Benny started waking up.

While Benny began stretching, his yawn woke up Luan, who was still cuddling him as if he was some food you put on a spoon.

"Hey Luan," Benny said while giggling. "What do ya believe you're doing?"

Luan answered with a confused look, "cuddling you. I was also rubbing your feet with mine. Did you know they feel as smooth as the skin of a juicy peach?"

"Really?" Benny asked.

He started feeling his own feet.

"Wow," Benny said. "They are smooth. Though, I think your feet are smoother."

"You do?" Luan asked. "Let's see."

The 2 of them got back into their sleepy cuddling positions and started rubbing one another's feet.

"Wow", Luan said. "Both of our feet are smooth."

"You got that right, girl," Benny said.

After rubbing their feet for a little while longer, the 2 of them fell asleep again.

Their toes wiggled a little. The 2 of them were really in dreamland now.

It wasn't for another 20 minutes before Benny's mom came into the living room.

She saw Benny and Luan cuddling on the couch together. She, unlike some other mothers, kissed both Benny's feet and Luan's feet.

The giggles from Luan and Benny woke both of them up.

"Hi mom," Benny said.

"Hello Benny, Luan," Benny's mom said. "Enjoyed your little nap?"

"We sure did," Luan said.

"I'm glad," Benny's mom said. "By the way, Luan, your mom called. You better get home. I don't want it being either my fault or Benny's thought you skipped curfew."

The 2 of them looked at the time. It was 8:15pm.

"You're right," Luan said. "I better get going."

Luan put her socks and shoes back on before grabbing her jacket.

As she waved farewell, she said to Benny and her mom, "see ya soon guys."

Benny and her mom waved goodbye back.

With that, **Day 17: **Spooning comes to a close.

Next up is **Day 18: **Doing something together.


	19. Day 18: Doing Something Together

Greetings one and all. Welcome to Day 18: Doing something together.

Here, Luan was waiting downstairs for Benny to arrive. She was dressed like a TV comedian from the 1990's.

She wasn't alone, though. Tonight, there was a talent show going down at school. Lori, Leni and Luna were downstairs as well. They too were dressed like they were from the 1990's.

"So," Luna said. "What are you and Benny going to do for the talent show?"

Luan answered, "Benny and I got a cool comedy performance warmed up to share with everyone. Even though we can hardly wait, why do we need to be there early?"

Lori answered, "to finish any last minute rehearsing. It's going to be a big thing."

"Totes yeah," Leni said. "Luna and Sam are gonna turn it up, and Lori and I will do a slow jam with our friends while helping me show the new fashion outfits I made."

"That must be fun," Luan said.

That was when the doorbell rang. It was Benny, Carol, Mandee and Sam.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"You know it," Luna said.

With that, they were on the road to the school.

Over at the school, it was soon to be show time.

The principal said to them, "alright everyone! I have to say, you all have unique talents. It's gonna be so cool to see them shine."

"We can hardly wait," Luan said.

"I wish you all the best of luck," the principal said.

When the curtain rose, Luan and Benny went first.

"Greetings everyone," Benny said. "Luan and I have an amazing routine ready for you. Ready Luan?"

"You bet," Luan said.

She started by giving Benny a can.

"Wow Luan," Benny said. "What's this?"

"A can of peanuts," Luan said.

Benny thanked her before opening it. Rubber snakes came flying out. Everyone giggled.

Benny then asked, "hey everyone, How do you find Will Smith in the snow?"

Most were confused on what the answer could be.

"I don't know," Luan said. "How do you find Will Smith in the snow?"

Benny answered, "Look for the fresh prints!"

The audience busted out laughing again.

Luan then asked Benny, "hey Benny, What did Vanilla Ice's mother say about his childhood?"

"I don't know," Benny commented. "What did Vanilla Ice's mother say about his childhood?"

Luan answered, "He was a nice, nice baby!"

Everyone busted out laughing again.

Benny then said, "now for once silly dance everyone grew up with."

"Yep," Luan replied. "Luna, Sam, a little help please."

The 4 of them got everyone dancing to the electric slide.

While grooving along, Jackee said to Leni, "this is the silliest dance we've ever done."

"I totes agree," Leni said.

When the song ended, the audience was clapping.

"And now," Luan said. "For the final act. Lincoln, come on up and receive this box."

"Thanks Luan," Lincoln said.

He opened the box only to get pied in the face.

Benny and Luan both said, "Blueberry pie in the eye."

Everyone laughed and cheered as Luan and Benny took a bow.

Luan said to herself, "I'll have to thank Ronnie Anne Santiago for the inspiration" before giggling a little herself.

Back at the Loud House, the mothers of both Benny and Luan agreed that the 2 of them can spend the night together.

"That was some talent show we got to perform in," Leni said.

"I agree," Lincoln said. "Even though getting pied isn't always my own cup of tea. That dance sure was fun. I still can't believe how something that annoyingly cheesy can turn into something so popular."

"I heard," Lisa commented. "It's not only played at almost every party in America but also a piece of pop culture as well."

Everyone thought about how cool it had to be.

"You guys have a lot of potential in the future," Lynn Junior Loud said. "You might even get your own TV show."

Lori then commented, "where one of them lives in a big house as the middle of 11 siblings? Name one person that would wanna watch something like that."

Laughter continued filling the area.

That ends **Day 18: **Doing something together.

Next up is **Day 19: **In formal wear.


	20. Day 19: In Formal Wear

Greetings everyone. After going on hiatus for several weeks again, I'm back. Welcome to **Day 19: **In formal wear.

Leni, Lori, Luna, Luan and Lincoln were in their formal attire.

"I still can't believe you guys are inviting me to a school dance," Lincoln said. "I mean, I've been to school dances before, but never one at your school."

"You're gonna love it," Luna commented.

The gang was putting the finishing touches on as they heard their mom yelling.

"Kids!" she called out. "Benny and Jackee are here!"

Lori called back, "tell them to wait in the living room. We'll be down soon."

Leni was brushing Lincoln's hair to give it the perfect look.

"You really are good at this fashion sense."

"I know," Leni said. "It's totes amazing."

The second they finished, they went downstairs. Benny and Jackee were in the same formal attire as Lincoln and Leni.

The thing there was Benny had a black bow tie, and Jackee was wearing purple instead of green.

After saying hi to one another, Jackee commented, "oh yeah. I forgot Lincoln was coming to this party as a special guest."

"Our little brother can hardly wait," Luan said. "I must say, Benny, you look very smooth tonight."

Lori added, "and Jackee, you literally make me feel like a close friend already."

"Thanks," Jackee commented. "Too bad it's no dance for the blind."

"Why wouldn't it be a disco for the blind?" Benny asked.

Luna answered, "so we can dance like nobody was watching."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay guys," Rita Loud said. "Ready to go?"

They were, and with that, they all hopped into vanzilla, the Loud family's own van.

At the dance, Benny and Jackee were talking to Leni and Luan.

"So," Jackee started. "It's so cool how you and Benny are hitting it off."

"We know," Luan said. "So Leni, you're volunteering at the Royal Woods preschool?"

"Yeah," Leni said. "It's really fun. I feel like I totally fit in."

"That's really cool," Benny said. "Maybe we should all do some volunteering business."

Jackee commented, "that's a good idea. It does need to be done in order for us to graduate."

Lincoln, Lori and Luna came over.

"Hey guys," Luna said. "They're taking pictures if you wanna join."

They did, so the gang went over there.

Luan and Benny went first. They acted like an actual couple. Then, they took a few with silly poses. One of which included throwing the peace sign up.

After everyone got a chance, they took some together. Some poses included a runway strut, as well as a morning after pose.

"I love it," the photographer said.

After he walked off, Lori said to the others, "hey, I still have my phone. Wanna take some selfies together?"

They were all up for it.

They ended up being silly. Some of the poses they did included the Bugged-Out Pose, the I'm Just a Girl Pose, smoochy faces, the dog pile and posing upside down. Everyone laughed.

"I've never been this silly in my life," Jackee said.

"I know, right?" Lori commented. "This will literally show how much we love one another."

Lincoln replied, "wait until my friends see this. They'll flip."

Everyone else bet they will.

About 40 minutes later, the dance continued on. "My Girl" by The Temptations was wrapping up.

"I see you got your dance with Lori," Lincoln said.

"I sure did," Leni said. "Lori loves slow jams just as much as I do."

Lori then asked, "you think there's an opportunity to help Lincoln make a new viral video?"

Benny answered, "let's see."

He went to whisper something to the DJ.

When he finished, the DJ said through the microphone, "alright ladies and gentlemen. We got a new song request. Let's see those bodies shaking."

He turned on "Shake Your Body Down to the Ground" by the Jackson 5.

"I love the Jackson 5," Jackee said. "Lori, turn the camera on. This is our chance to make a viral video."

Lori turned her camera on.

She filmed the others dancing. Lincoln, Leni and Luna did some disco moves together while Luan and Benny unleashed their own dance.

Little did she know, the video was on stream mode.

Within 4 minutes, over 1000 people were watching and chatting it up. Lori decided to join in as well.

"What do you literally think?" she asked. "Groove-tastic or what?"

"Good one, Lori," Luan said while giggling a bit.

"This is the best night ever," Benny said to Luan.

"I know," Luan said. "You got the style and the moves."

"Thanks," Benny said. "So Lincoln, glad you came with us?"

Lincoln commented, "totes glad."

"He knows my schtick", Leni replied.

It was totally cool.

That ends **Day 19: **In formal wear. Next up is **Day 20: **Dancing.


	21. Day 20: Dancing

Welcome to **Day 20: **Dancing.

This picks up the day after **Day 19: **In formal wear. Leni, Lincoln, Lori, Luan and Luna were looking over the pictures from yesterday.

"We sure had a ball, huh?" Leni asked.

"We sure did," Luna answered.

That was when they heard music from downstairs. Downstairs, they saw Benny and her mom with their mom.

"Hey guys," Benny said.

"Hey Benny," Luan said. "Still got boogie fever I see?"

"Yeah," he said.

Rita Loud commented, "I was teaching Benny a few moves from back in the day, including this one."

She then turned on The Temptations.

"I love the Temptations," Leni said.

All 6 of them enjoyed a little dance together.

"What kind of dance is this?" Lincoln asked.

Leni answered, "it's called the swim, Lincoln. It was really popular in the 1940's."

The others looked either baffled or confused.

"The 1960's," Rita said. "Your dad and Benny's mom know how to do the swim. Come on you two."

"Yeah Lynn Senior," Benny's mom said. "Let's show 'em how it's done."

"Uh oh," Lincoln said. "You guys might wanna get out of the pool."

Everyone was impressed with their dancing.

"Come on," Benny's mom said. "With us now."

It turned into a family dance party to remember.

"I love this dance," Lynn Senior said.

"Me too," Lori said. "Who knew the Temptations would inspire a super cool dance craze?"

The family continued on with their little dance for about 10 minutes. It was a dance they will never forget.

Later that day, Clyde and his two dads- Howard and Harold- came in.

"What up Loud House?" Clyde called.

"What up Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

Howard answered, "we came over to ask how the dance was ."

Lincoln answered, "we had fun. Turns out Benny and Luan still got some moves."

Benny and Luan were still dancing.

"So I see," Howard said.

"We can all see that," Harold said.

"Maybe there is a way we can help with that," Clyde commented.

"Really?" Benny asked.

Luan and Benny wanted to know how.

"We'll show you," Harold said.

He turned on "Shake Your Booty" by KC and the Sunshine Band.

"The Sunshine Band?" Clyde asked.

"I remember those guys," Lincoln said. "You taught me how to dance to this."

Luan and Benny wanted to know what type of dance they were doing.

Howard answered, "it's called disco. It was totally popular in the 1970's."

Harold commented, "come on. Join us."

The McBrides made Benny and Luan unleash some disco moves they never had before.

"Wow," Harold said. "Where did you get those moves?"

Benny answered, "I think you made us unleash them. This has never happened to us before."

Luan added, "yeah. Before now, we barely had as many disco moves as you."

Lincoln commented, "now I see why my sisters think you two still have boogie fever."

Luan replied, "it is totally groovetastic."

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Good one Luan," Benny said.

"I know right?" Clyde commented.

The gang continued dancing the afternoon away. They were all having a fun time to remember.

A while later, Benny and the McBrides were enjoying dinner together.

"Hey," Lynn Junior said. "We saw your dance video."

"We did too," Howard said.

The others checked the video. Over 2 million views.

"Our dancing went viral?" Lincoln asked.

"It did," Clyde answered. "All of your friends saw it."

"That's totes awesome," Leni said.

It was awesome.

That ends **Day 20: **Dancing. Next is **Day 21: **Cooking/baking.


	22. Day 21: Cooking or Baking

I'm back after another long hiatus. Welcome to **Day 21: **Cooking/baking.

Luan and Benny wanted to make some special treats to give to their friends.

"What do you think we can make, Luan?" Benny asked.

Luan answered, "since we're giving them to our friends, let's make friendship cookies".

Benny was on tune with that idea.

The 2 of them started by getting the ingredients. They were 1 cup melted butter, 1 cup packed brown sugar, 1/2 cup sugar, 1.5 Tablespoons vanilla, 3/4 teaspoons baking powder, 2 eggs and 2 1/2 cups flour.

Before they got started, they called their friends and asked what else to put in the friendship cookies.

Spencer told them, "add some potato chips."

Miguel and Fiona both said, "we want white chocolates on ours."

Maggie told them, "chocolate chips with mine, please".

Luna told them, "Sam wants pretzel sticks in her cookie, and so do I".

"Looks like we have a lot of baking to do Luan," Benny said.

"I can see that," Luan said. "We better get started if we're gonna make it done right."

The two of them went upstairs to wash their hands.

While washing their hands, Benny told Luan, "I nearly forgot. What do you want to add to the friendship cookies?"

Luan told him, "I want to add raisins to mine. What about you, Benny?"

Benny answered, "some peanuts. I heard they taste amazing."

If they really did taste the same way Benny described the taste, they're gonna be making some yummy cookies.

Back downstairs, Benny and Luan were ready to get to work. The 2 of them put on their aprons and hopped to it.

"Wait," Benny said. "Since 2 of our friends are Luna and Sam, let's get some music in here."

"Great idea," Luan said.

Benny turned on some 2000s R&B for them. They then got to work.

They started by preheating the oven to 350 degrees. The two of them passed each other the ingredients needed for them to put in a big bowl. Afterwards, While Benny was mixing the ingredients together, Luan added 2 eggs.

By the time they got to step 5: Have your friends each pour in their special friendship ingredients, the 2 of them realized they were making a new dance.

"Can you believe this is turning into a new dance for us?" Benny asked.

"I know," Luan answered. "I'm having a lot of fun".

"So am I," Benny commented.

Next up was step 6: Stir all the friendship ingredients together. Since the two of them didn't have sprinkles, they jumped to step 8: Drop spoonfuls of cookie dough on the cookie sheet a few inches apart.

That was when Benny's mom, Mrs. Stein walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey mom," Benny said.

"Hey Mrs. Stein," Luan said. "What's shaking?"

Mrs. Stein answered, "Well, I heard a bunch of music and it had me wondering about what was going on."

Benny told her, "we kind of turned making cookies into a new dance."

Mrs. Stein offered to help. That was because getting the cookies in and out of the oven required a grown up. It was going to be a while before the cookies were done.

A little while later, Luan and Benny called the others. They wanted to know if the cookies were done.

"Just about," Luan said. "Meet us at the park and Benny and I will hand them out".

At the park, Benny and Luan distributed the friendship cookies. The others could not believe their eyes.

"Everything we suggested is in there," Sam said.

"I can see that," Miguel commented.

Everyone grabbed a cookie. Before everyone started eating the cookies, Luan wanted to make a toast.

The second she cleared her throat, she said to the others, "to us being amazing friends."

"Here here," Sam said as she and the others clicked cookies together.

The cookies tasted amazing.

"You know," Maggie said. "The school wants to have a sweets festival. We should make some more for the special event".

"I was thinking the same thing," Luna said. "We can all make friendship cookies."

They were all up for it.

If you and your friends were able to make friendship cookies together, what would you add?

That ends **Day 21: **Cooking/baking. Stay tuned for **Day 22: **In battle, side-by-side.


	23. Day 22: In battle, Side by side

Welcome to **Day 22: **In battle, side-by-side.

Benny and Stella were coming over to meet Lincoln and Luan. The 4 of them were gonna have some fun at Gus' Games and Grub.

When Benny and Stella arrived, they knocked at the door.

Luan and Lincoln's mom called out, "Lincoln, Luan, Benny and Stella are here!"

"We'll be right down," Luan said.

The 2 of them went downstairs to meet Benny and Stella.

"Hey guys," Luan said.

"Hey Lincoln, Luan," Benny said. "You guys ready to go to Gus' Games and Grub?"

"You know it," Lincoln said.

"Let's go," Luan said.

As they strolled off, Lincoln and Stella walked side by side. Luan and Benny did the same thing while holding hands.

The 4 of them were going to have a great time at said place together. As they were strolling down the street, the 4 of them saw Mollie and Jordan.

"Hey girls," Lincoln said.

"Hey guys," Mollie said. "Strolling side by side are ya?"

"You know it," Benny said.

Jordan commented, "the way you guys are holding hands, you really are made for one another".

Mollie added, "You think the 4 of you will end up as married couples in the future?"

Benny, Lincoln, Luan and Stella thought it over for a moment.

"It's possible," Luan said.

"Well, we better be going. That dance battle game is not going to play itself."

The other 3 were in agreement, and with that, they said goodbye to Mollie and Jordan.

"Have fun in your little dance battle," Jordan said to them.

"Hope you get a big score," Mollie said.

"We'll try," Lincoln said.

At Gus' Games and Grub, Benny said to the others, "I can't believe this place is still living up to its name."

"I don't think any of us can," Luan said. "Alright, who's ready to get their groovy game on?"

They all were ready to get it on.

The first game they played was Dance Battle. After dropping a coin in, Luan and Benny were going first.

The game told them, "ready? 3, 2, 1, Dance!"

The theme for H2 Hollywood Squares came on.

With that, Luan and Benny got their dance battle going.

"Check this out," Benny said. "Still got the moves."

"I can still keep up with you, Benny," Luan said.

Luan was right. She was able to keep up with him. The 2 of them were racking up points because of how long the song went. At the end of the round, Luan got Benny by 10 points.

"Man, you're good," Luan said.

"Thanks," Benny said. "Alright, Lincoln, Stella, your turn."

"I got this," Lincoln said.

"Not while I'm around," Stella said.

The second round began. Lincoln and Stella were dancing to "Dance" by Justice.

"Watch these moves, Stella," Lincoln said.

"Top that, Lincoln," Stella said.

"I see you getting down there, Lincoln," Luan said.

"Shake that groove thing, Stella," Benny said.

The 4 of them were having a fun time together. After that round ended, Stella beat Lincoln by 10 points.

"And you sure you haven't been here as much as the rest of us?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm positive," Stella said.

"You're already good," Lincoln said.

Stella thanked him for the compliment.

10 minutes later, the 4 of them were enjoying some yummy pizza together. Benny was sitting side by side with Luan. Stella sat Side by side with Lincoln.

"Who knew Dance Battle could be so much fun to play?" Benny asked the others.

"I know," Luan said. "I wish my family had something like that in our home."

"Stella commented, "me too. It would be a great way for our parents to get some exercise without leaving the house."

Just then, an idea popped into Lincoln's head.

"Maybe we can raise some money, so that we can buy a wii just dance gaming system," he said. "It'll be like bringing Dance Battle into our own homes."

The others were in total agreement with that idea.

"So," Stella said. "How does it feel to be dancing side by side despite not being on the same team?"

"We had a fun time," Luan said.

"I'll always be side by side with you, Luan," Benny said.

"And I'll always remain side by side with you, Lincoln," Stella said to him.

There was so much love blooming,the 4 of them ended up kissing.

"Oh my god," they all said. "Jinx."

The 4 of them couldn't help but giggle at what they said.

That ends **Day 22: **In battle, side-by-side.

Next up is **Day 23: **Arguing. Hopefully, we can survive through this.


	24. Day 23: Arguing

Alright everybody out there, here's **Day 23: **Arguing.

Luan was at Benny's house enjoying quite a peaceful nap with him. Little did they know, someone snuck inside and stole the bracelets Benny and Luan made for all of their friends at school. Luan and Benny were the only ones in the house at the time.

By the time the clock hit 1:17pm, Benny woke up.

"What a nap that was," he thought.

Benny went downstairs to check on the bracelets when he saw that they were gone. This got him upset.

"Luan!" He yelled. "Get your ass down here right now!"

Luan woke up and saw that her bracelet was gone.

"Oh dear," Luan said. "Where's my bracelet?"

She went downstairs.

"Hey Benny," she said. "Why did the bracelets disappear?"

Benny angrily answered, "I don't have time for your jokes. I know it was you who took them."

"Me?" Luan responded. "I never stole a thing from you."

Benny wanted Luan to quit the acting.

"I ain't the one acting you son of a bitch; it's you acting!" Luan said.

"Who are you calling a bitch, Luan?" Benny asked.

"I wouldn't have said that if you just believed me," Luan answered.

"I thought I asked you to quit it with the acting," Benny told him.

He was a bit angrier with Luan now.

"Why won't you believe I never took the bracelets?" Luan asked.

Benny answered, "I don't know, Luan. Maybe it was just to throw me off amateur."

"That would be so stupid crazy bitch," Luan said.

"That's why you're the prime suspect," Benny said.

Luan then suggested, "you know what? I'm outta here. I don't need to be in this house if it's full of people I can't trust."

She then strolled off in a really exasperated mood. Benny chose to go with her, since he thinks the bracelets could be at Luan's home, The Loud House.

At the Loud House, Luan saw that her family's van has been painted orange when it is supposed to be blue. Luan got even more exasperated.

"Benny!" Luan yelled.

"Hey Luan," Benny said. "What's the 411?"

Luan asked why the van was orange.

"That is unbelievable," Benny said. "Why would you paint the van orange if you promised not to prank your family again?"

Luan answered, "I know about that promise, but I didn't paint the van orange. You did!"

"That is so false," Benny said.

Luan responded, "oh yeah? Then why is your hand full of orange paint? Huh? Huh?"

Benny looked at his hand.

"Woah," Benny said. "How did that stuff get there?"

Luan responded, "see Benny? I told you it was you who was acting and not me. Now, you can stop your acting because you've been caught orange handed."

Luna came outside to see Benny and Luan. The 2 of them said hi.

"Hey guys," Luna said. "Luan, what's gotten your feelings twisted sister?"

Luan pointed at Benny while saying, "this wreck less bitch painted our family's van orange for revenge because he thinks I took those stupid friendship bracelets"!

Benny responded, "Luan, those bracelets are not stupid. We made them for Luna and the rest of our school. Your stupid orange van is what's stupid".

He then went inside.

"Don't you scurry off," Luan said. "You are gonna pay to have the van repainted."

"No I'm not," Benny said.

"You are so," Luan said.

"I'm so not," Benny said.

Luan thought that enough was enough.

"That is it," Luan said. "I can see now that you can't be trusted in this house. I obviously can't be in yours since you don't have enough strength to believe I'm innocent. That's why I think it's time you head back to your own little crib".

"I'm 15 years old," Benny said angrily.

"You know what I mean," Luan said.

"And you think I'm a bitch for not realizing that?" Benny asked.

"Come on guys," Luna said. "The 2 of you are like boyfriend/girlfriend with one another".

Benny then asked, "why would I spend time with someone who calls me a bitch?"

Luan asked, "why would I spend time with anyone who accused me of stealing bracelets when I never stole them?"

Benny then said to Luan and Luna, "you know what? You're right about one thing. I don't need any of this. I'm heading back to my crib if you know what I mean".

He then said farewell as he strolled off.

"Pretty low sis," Luna said.

"It's all Benny's fault," Luan said. "He never should have accused me for stealing those bracelets we made for our school. He knows how special they are to us".

Luan then went up to her room, which she shares with Luna.

Luna thought to herself, "there's got to be some way to get those 2 to make up".

What do you think Luna's gonna do?

That ends **Day 23: **Arguing.

Next is **Day 24: **Making up afterwards.


	25. Day 24: Making up Afterwards

Ladies and gentleman, welcome to **Day 24: **Making up afterwards.

The next day, Luna Loud went to pay Benny a visit. Benny came to the door.

"Oh," he said. "Hey Luna. What brings you over here?"

Luna answered, "I still think blaming Luan for something she didn't do was kind of low".

Benny told her, "I still think Luan shouldn't have called me a wreck less bitch. She knows how important those bracelets are. We made them for not just you, but the rest of the school as well".

Luna commented, "I understand, Benny. You, on the other hand, seemed stressed. Do you want to go for a walk"?

"I guess," Benny said.

The 2 of them took a walk down the street.

"So," Benny said. "You've known Luan for quite some time now, have ya?"

Luna told him, "yeah. Between the 2 of us, I'm older by nearly 13 months".

"Wow," Benny said. "That has to be a one of a kind thing".

"It is," Luna said.

Benny then suggested, "you know, since Luan loves comedy, I heard Great Lakes City has an entertainment district along 125th street".

Luna thought it would be amazing. Seconds later, the 2 of them crashed into a 47 year old wearing a hoodie.

"Watch it bitch," the 47 year old said.

"Well, excuse me," Benny said.

He then stepped over and checked out his bag.

"The friendship bracelets," Benny said in shock. "You snuck in my house?"

The 47 year old told them, "that's right! And the orange can was just a prank".

Benny couldn't believe it.

"So Luan was right?" He asked Luna.

"She was," Luna said.

Benny then said to her, "I gotta go. See ya Luna."

Benny ran off to the Loud House with the bracelets leaving Luna to handle the 47 year old until the police arrived.

At the Loud House, Benny wanted to know where Luan was. She came downstairs and saw Benny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Benny answered, "some thief Luna and I ran into stole the bracelets and painted your family's van orange. Come look".

Luan got a good look.

"My goodness," she said.

"Yeah," Benny responded. "I'm really sorry, Luan. Never should have accused you for stealing them."

Luan commented, "I'm sorry for accusing you of painting the van orange".

Benny replied, "Luna and I thought you would apologize for calling me a bitch".

"That too," Luan said. "Will you still be my special one for life?"

Benny answered, "of course I will. Let's never let anything like that jeopardize our relationship again".

Luan agreed before giving him a kiss to remember.

"I'm so glad we're back together," Luan said.

"Me too," Benny said. "But what are we gonna do about the van? Before entering, I saw that it is still orange".

Luan got an idea.

"There should be some paper towels in the kitchen," she said.

The 2 of them went to go get some.

A few moments later, Luan and Benny got to work getting the orange paint off the van. Just as they were getting started, Luan's dad came out. After saying hi to one another, Luan's dad was shocked.

"Why is our van orange?" he asked.

Luan answered, "Some thief Benny and Luna ran into painted it orange."

Benny added, "we were just starting to remove the paint before you came out here".

Luan's dad told them, "well hop to it then you 2. We need this van for tomorrow".

With that, the 2 of them continued cleaning the van and removing the orange paint. 20 minutes later, the 2 of them were finished.

"We did it," Luan said. "All of the orange paint is gone".

"I love it," Benny said.

He then gave Luan another kiss. Later that evening, one of the city officers was knocking at the door. Lincoln opened it and said hi.

"Hey there," the officer said. "Is either Benny or Luna here?"

Luna looked over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The officer told her, "that 47 year old you and Benny Stein found and tied to that tree has been wanted since last week. The reward for capturing him is $3500".

No one could believe it. The officer gave Luna the 3500 dollars.

"I better be going," the officer said. "Stay safe."

"We will," Luna said.

"Wow", Benny said. "You really came through in the end".

"It's what true siblings do," Luna said. No one could agree with Luna more.

Thanks for tuning into **Day 24: **Making up afterwards.

Next up is **Day 25: **Gazing into each others' eyes.


End file.
